The invention relates to a display arrangement for a distance-transmitting device mounted in an instrument panel of a vehicle within the field of view of a driver of the vehicle, and to an instrument panel (dashboard) configured for such a display.
A vehicle instrument panel usually contains a series of instruments and mechanisms for information purposes, to assist the vehicle driver. Some of these instruments and mechanisms are installed as standard, and others are presented as options which can be chosen when the vehicle is purchased. For installation of the optional additional and auxiliary modules, it is necessary either to provide appropriate openings in the instrument panel, which are covered by closure plates when not used, or to provide fundamentally different designs of instrument panels, with and without installation openings for the optional auxiliary and additional modules. In the first case, when the instrument panel is not equipped with the optional auxiliary and additional modules, the customer often feels that the overall aesthetic impression of the instrument panel is considerably impaired by the dummy closures of the openings provided, especially when production tolerances mean that the closure plate and opening contours are not flush. In the second case, the production and storage costs for the various designs of the instrument panel are considerable.
Distance-transmitting devices of the generic type mentioned above have a plurality of sensors, at least one control mechanism and also at least one display unit which is arranged at a suitable point in the vehicle, as far as possible within the field of vision of the driver. The at least one display unit is arranged on the instrument panel, and is designed as an add-on part which is suitable for this purpose.
In a known distance-transmitting device of this type, a display unit is attached to the front side of the instrument panel, directed towards the vehicle driver, and is secured there by suitable fastening parts. Such a design and fitting methods involve a high degree of outlay, and are cost-intensive in particular.
German patent document DE 20 26 489 A1 discloses an instrument-panel which has the top side oriented towards the windshield of the vehicle, with two air-outlet slits which are spaced apart from one another in the vicinity of the windshield, and are aligned with one another approximately parallel to the windshield. The two air-outlet slits are connected to an air duct, and serve as so-called defroster nozzles for ventilating the wind-shield in order to prevent the latter from misting up with moisture, and to counteract the formation of ice on the windshield in cold weather.
One object of the invention is to provide a distance-transmitting device in a vehicle which is more straightforward and allows a more cost-effective arrangement.
Another object of the invention is to provide an instrument panel of the type mentioned in the introduction, which can be retrofitted with auxiliary and additional modules without difficulty, and which has openings provided for receiving auxiliary and additional modules that do not adversely affect the overall aesthetic impression, either in the presence or in the absence of auxiliary and additional modules.
In a distance-transmitting device of the type mentioned in the introduction, these and other objects and advantages are achieved according to the invention by inserting the display unit in approximately a vertical direction into an elongated or slit-like opening in the instrument panel, with a display area projecting upward beyond the instrument panel. As a result, special add-on parts are not necessary. Moreover, insertion into an opening makes it possible to allow for the manufacturing tolerances, because it is not possible to see where the display unit is positioned in various tolerance ranges. Furthermore, the invention creates the preconditions under which, prior to the insertion of the at least one display unit, the opening provided for this purpose is to be closed off by a removable covering and the latter is only removed if required.
The instrument panel display arrangement according to the invention has the advantage that its visual appearance is not impaired, because the slit-like duct for receiving auxiliary and additional modules, is provided in the form of an extension of the at least one air-outlet slit, which preferably constitutes the defroster nozzle. Since the slit-like duct, in the same way as the air-outlet slit, constitutes a depression, allowances are made for tolerances which arise when the auxiliary and additional modules are inserted. Because the viewer cannot see where the module is positioned in the various tolerance ranges, the quality finish of the instrument panel is enhanced to a considerable extent.
If, on the other hand, the instrument panel is not equipped with the optional modules, then, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one closure plate is inserted into the slit-like duct. This plate is designed to be releasable, so that if the instrument panel is subsequently retrofitted with at least one of the auxiliary and additional modules, it is easily removable. The positioning of this at least one closure plate in the depth of the slit-like duct in turn ensures both minimal production costs and a high quality finish.
The closure plate, which is located in the depth of the duct outside the field of vision, does not require extremely close tolerances, and may be configured very simply. Therefore, it can be produced in the normal series-production range as an injection moulding coated in standard colour and can be dipped in the depth of the slit-like duct. As a result, the only parts costs for the normal series production of the instrument panel are those for the closure plates.
The instrument panel according to the invention provides the additional advantage that the auxiliary and additional modules can be positioned equally well for right-hand-drive vehicles and left-hand-drive vehicles, without changing the instrument panel.
The accommodation, in the slit-like duct, of the display unit of a distance-transmitting device which functions as a parking aid, and/or of a loudspeaker with a loudspeaker covering, which is used as a so-called "centerfill" has proved particularly advantageous. The loudspeaker in this case is fastened directly beneath the duct, on the duct base, and the loudspeaker covering and the display unit are inserted into the duct from the top side of the instrument panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.